Grimm May Cry
by hollandroad04
Summary: Human are strange yet magnificent creatures. They can almost adapt to anything. But how will a human boy do so when he find out that he is part-Grimm, the very monsters he has vowed to destroy? Ruby/Jaune Chapter 9 is updated.
1. Chapter 1

"Go to hell, you abnormal funk child!" Gato yelled having been blinded by two well placed bullets from blue rose Jaunes 45. cal handgun (a gift from mom and dad) suddenly Jaune appears from above within the air descending down upon Gato with his sword over head.

"Funny because _that's where you're going_!" Gato however snatches his hand up into the air and grasp Jaune within his giant hand squeezing Jaune, who loses grip his sword. It fell to the ground. Jaune was using all of his might to break free but Gato wasn't letting up. Jaune started to scream in pain as his bones started to break. The rouge huntsmen turned demon brings up his other hand grasping around his other and uses them both to squeeze Jaune.

"Time to die half-breed !" Gato said with a roar afterwards. Jaunes world went black. Memorys of his friends his family play across his eyes, but it was the memorys of Ruby that glowed brightest. Ruby the one he loved. Jaune knew he didn't want to die in this desolet cold grave yard alone he wanted to see Ruby again.

With pure strength of will, Jaune begin fighting back, breaking free from the border line between life and death. Back in the grave yard with Jaune being squeezed by Gato within the demons hands. Jaune's eyes snap open revealing icey blue eyes. Jaune's form started to radiate lightening it cakled around Jaune's body before fading. Jaune had unlocked his aura's special ability burst limit (burst limit gives Jaune Increased strength recovery, endurance, and stamina, as well as durability. above the average human or Faunus but nothing ridiculously over powered also its always active)

Jaune screams. The eruption of awakening his aura's special ability helps Jaune break Gato's hold upon him and the demon staggering back until falling upon its back. Jaune lands upon the ground on one knee next to his sword, Gato now looking upon the Jaune in shock.

"Where did this power come from?!" Jaune grabs his blade and stands up slowly to narrowing his sights upon Gato.

"Wh-wh-what are you?!"

"Your one way ticket back to hell!" That was Jaune's only response and it happened so quick for Gato for one second Jaune was standing there and then next thing the demon knew Jaune was descending down from above with blade overhead. The demon Gato only widens his eyes in shock and then slash down the middle he was, the demon was frozen. Gato then falls back defeated and by a single strike from

Jaune sheathes his sword back on his back. sheath and slowly makes his way back to Beacon Academy, cringing with every step as almost unbearable pain flared, stopping to pick up Blue Rose.

He should have fed tonight, he knew he should of, but he didn't. Feeding made him feel, guilty was not quite the world. Unnatural, there that's it.

Jaune weakly pushed the door open, walking towards his dorm room, fighting to stay on his feet. When was the last time he fed? After breakfast , that was over twelve hours ago, he should be going that long without blood.

Turn left, up the stairs, go right, he was there. Before he could reach the door, Jaune slumped down, just a few feet away from his door. Behind that door was everything he need, blood to keep him going, a soft bed to sleep in. But it didn't have Ruby, he was starting to think he need Ruby almost like he need blood.

No, that just sounded creepy.

Jaune felt himself growing tired, he was now fighting to keep his eyes open. _This is pathetic, _he thought to himself. _Only feet away from where I need to be. They were right, I am a failer._

_"_Jaune, Jaune! Is that you?" Jaune heard a voice which sounded a lot like Ruby's, but it wasn't Ruby, he was sure of that. What would she be doing so late at night?

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, kneeling beside Jaune. He felt embaressed, he didn't want to let any of his friends see him like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaune tried to stand up, but fell to the ground.

"No your not, here let me help," Ruby said. She helped Jaune into a more comfertable postion against the wall, but the ache in his throut was still prestent. It nawed at his mind, chasing away any thoughts he could be having. About Ruby, about everything.

"What happened, do you need something?" Ruby asked him, after she saw how much he was stuggling. He thought about refusing, but ue was afriad of what could happen if he did. Could he die? He was never in a situation like this before. His mother and father warned him about what could happen.

"Yeah, I need your blood, just a bit, please," Jaune said, not even thinking about what he was saying. Later, he would yell at himself for being such an idiot.

"You need _what?" _Ruby demanded.

"I need it, or else I'll die," Jaune replied.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Just a small prick will do it. Please Ruby, I would never ask you to do anything like this unless it was an emergency, which it is, so please?" She looked at him for a few second before pick up his sword and creating a small gash in her finger. She held out her finger, dripping with blood, which Jaune drank.

"Can you make me like you, by doing this? I read some where you could," Ruby asked, looking down at Jaune. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not like those creature, grimms. I'm only part, a some part at that. I just have some of the part," they both paused, thinking. Jaune had stopped drinking. He didn't feel full, but he had enough to keep him going, at least until breakfast.

"What are you?" Ruby asked after a few moments, Jaune almost forgot she was there.

"Tommorrow. If you still want to know, I'll tell you," Ruby pouted, and Jaune almost smiled. He liked that pout.

"You seriously think I'll lose intrest in something this _big!_ Really, its as if you don't know me." Jaune smiled. He was glad he didn't scare her off, like the other.

"Can you stand," she asked, getting up from where she was crouching in the hallway. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," he stood up, his legs still a bit shaky. Ruby held his arm, making sure he didn't fall. Baines was a bit embaressed, but hey, she wasn't running away from him, which was a start.

He layed down in his bed. Unable to keep his eyes one, Jaune fell asleep.

* * *

He barely sat down to start eating when he got a look from Ruby, he signed. He was really looking forward to that toast. Jaune got up and left, he could see Ruby doing the same, after breifly talking to her sister. He stopped in a hall which he knew not many people went in, most the rooms where empty.

"So what are," Ruby asked, appearing at the end of the hall. Jaune stepped forward, now only a few feet away from her.

"You promise not to leave if I tell you?" Jaune asked, worried.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Jaune signed, almost wishing she would run away. It would be easier that way.

"A long time ago, like a really long time ago, one of my anestors was a grimm." He saw Ruby sit down against the wall. It was a lot to take in, he knew.

"Anyways, I get some, or a lot of my powers from them. The whole part grimm thing is why I need your blood," he waited from Ruby to run away, but she didn't, she just took deep breathes, not breaking eye contact.

He sat down next to her, suprised when she didn't move away. This, in his opinion, was worse that sneaking into Beacon. And yet, here she is, sitting here next to him, looking at him like a real person, not a monster.

"Do you usally drink, you know, human blood?" Ruby asked after a while. He shook his head.

"No, just animal. I have a deal with the kitchen," she nodded and turned away. They sat like that until the bell rang for classes.

* * *

**The first part of the chapter was written by the ever so wonderful jameis. Thank you for reading, remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are the particular aspects of part-humans and part-grimms?" the professor said, looking around the room. Jaune almost raised his hand, almost, but thought better of it. He learned at an early age to not broadcast who he was, to just sit still and pretend like nothing was wrong with him. It got him this far, so he didn't question it.

"Anyone?" the professor asked again. He signed. Nobody raised their hand, Jaune thought at least Pyrrah might have know. The professor continued to drone on and on, losing Jaune's interest.

The bell rang, joulting Jaune from whatever daydream he had. Jaune gathered his things and walked out, focused on getting ti class on time. He developed a habit of being late, and he been threated by many of his teachers.

As soon as he exited the lecture hall, he could hear heavy footsteps aprouch him. Jaune whipped around and cam face-to-face his tormentor, his arch enemy, Cardin Winchester.

"What do you need?" Jaune sputtered to Winchester.

"Well you see, my history professor gave me a essay I can't possibably do. I figured that you might find time in your busy day to do it for me. If you don't, well I can't promise I won't just slip up-"

"Yeah sure, I'll do it," Jaune rushed in. Winchester smiled.

"Great, I keep ln telling the guys your cool, this just proves it. Don't let me down!" Winchester finshed, walking away. Jaune briefly wondered if he was really going to class, or if he was just going to skip it. He expected Jaune to do all of his work for him.

"Jaune, you coming?" Pyrrah asked, appearing next to him.

"To where?" he asked, she smiled.

"Next class. Really, are you that forgetable?" she said teasenly.

"I guess so," he said, and followed her to his next class. Once inside, Jaune looked around, not spotting Winchester anywhere. He was right.

Jaune sat down next to Nora. She turned to him and asked, "Where were you last night? I looked over, 'cause I could not go to sleep, and then I saw that your bunk was empty, so I went into the halls and looked for you." Any other person would be gasping for breath, but not Nora. Jaune didn't think anything could keep her from talking. She lost intrest in him after he didn't answer for a few second and started to talk to Ren.

Pyrah leaned over and whispered, "How did they end up together?" Jaune was about to answer, but a professor walked in.

For most of the class, Jaune pretended to be taking notes, when, in reality, was writing Winchesters paper. He took on monster, and came out unsrached, but he was still scare a low-class bully. No was no logic behind it, but then again, where was there logic behind anything in his life?

As Jaune left left the class to go to lunch, he was yank into a empty lecture hall.

"Hey, what the heck?" he shouted, trying to look around and see who attacked him.

"Relax, Arc, we're just going to have a little talk," said a voice that was clearly Winchester's. Jaune couldn't see anyone else in the class. He was still unsure if he was happy about that, or worried. A hand remained firmly on his shoulder.

"I've done your homework, I've done your essays, I've done everything you asked," Jaune said. Winchester chuckled. What was it about him Jaune found so terrifing?

"It's not the homework, but don't stop working on it, _buddy," _Winchester squeezed Jaune's shoulder, making him cridge.

"Stop!" he pleaded.

"That's more like it," Winchester said, his voice almost gleeful. He was really a sadist.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"I followed you last night, intresting preformence by the way," Jaune tensed at this. Winchester was the last person he wanted to see about his "preformence."

"Whatever you saw-"

"_What I saw _was you having the same powers as the creatures we hunt. Are you one of them? Are you a monster?" Winchester demanded.

"No, I'm not a monster," Jaune said, sick to his stomach.

"I saw different, I also saw weapons that weren't yours. Did you steal those from someone who actually desvured to be in this school?"

"I'm not the one who beats on people to write their papers," Jaune muttered. Winchester growled and hit Jaune wit a solid punch to the stomach. Jaune doubled over, gasping.

"I don't need papers to fight monsters, I need stength. I'm also not a monster, so yeah, I deserve to be in this school."

"I'm not a monster!" Jaune yelled, close to tears. He wished everyone was like Ruby. But they couldn't be, there was only one Ruby. There was also only one Winchester, and he was standing here yelling at Jaune that very moment.

"I saw differently, I should put you down right now," Winchester said again. "I saw you lighting up and doing this crazy shit not human could ever do. Your a monster, just accept it." Jaune wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Winchester was intimidating at the best of times, but at the moment, he was just scary.

Suddenly, there were voices and the sound of people walking outide. Both Jaune and Winchester looked up.

"We'll finish this later," Wincester said, pushing Jaune to the ground and running out. Just before he exited, he looked over his shoulder and called out, "Watch your back." Jaune sat there for a few seconds, as the first person entered the room.

"Jaune?"

"Ruby, I thought you were at lunch," Jaune said. Ruby walked down the stairs and sat down next to Jaune.

"You need blood?" she asked after a moment. Jaune shook his head. "I need a new life," he muttered. She looked up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied. They sat there for a while, just focusing on the sounds of eachothers breathing. Ruby broke the silence by getting up. As she was about to leave, Jaune called out, "Ruby!"

She turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said, shyly.

"For what, I didn't do anything?"

"Thank you for not hating me," Jauen said, thinking of Winchester, and how he threated him.

"Jaune, I could never hate you, even if I tried," she said, shooting him a smile. He loved that smile. "Just be careful of who you tell. Most people won't be accepting as I am."

He figured that out a long time ago.

"Just make sure you save me a spot in the lunch room," he called out as she left.

"Will do, vomit-boy," he smiled. At first, that nickname was annoying, now it was cute. After she left, he sat there for a few seconds before leaving, food was the only thi ng on his mind.

* * *

When Jaune was little, one of the first things he remembered was not to brodcast who he was. His parents thought that maybe the special aroa wouldn't show up in their son.

Jaune, when he was six, broke that rule. He remembered wanting to show off his powers to some of his friends. They all thought he was usless in a fight. They thought he was going to end up behind a desk, not a warrior like his dad. He may have been six, but he still and feelings about proving himself.

One day after school, he brought three of his friends out to the forest where he knew there was some easy monster to kill. None of his friends ever killed a monster.

"Where are we going?" one of them asked.

"I want to show you something," the other boys jumped up and down. For the whole way the rumbled off different theroies.

They stopped in a clearing.

"Why did we-" one of the boys started, but was cut of my a loud growl.

"What was that?" said the others, whimpered.

"What I want to show you," he said. Both boys looked frighted, but didn't leave.

Thr monster came into the clearing. His fur a ugly black color, his face a red and white mask, he walked on all four paws. The monster stood on his back two paws and growled. When he came down, he looked at Jaune with furry in his eyes. Jaune smiled and ran forward.

He wasn't prefroming for his friends anymore. He was fighting for his life, because if he lost, there was no way him or his friends would be alive.

The monster came forward, snapping his huge jaws, which Jaune quickly dodged. He grabbed the monsters head and slammed it to the ground, an awful crack followed. The monster, with its last bit of stength, slashed at Jaune's leg, cutting it open. As blood poured from the open wound, Jaune fell to the ground, screaming.

The same moment, the monster died. His friends were long since gone.

Later, he never talked to those two boys again. When he saw them, both went in different directions. He learned from that day forward to always be careful and never tell who he was.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who resonded well to my last chapter, seriously, you guys are amazing. Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune stayed up late, trying to finish Cardin's paper and _his own._ He really need to straighten things out with Cardin, before he started to fall behind, but he didn't know how. Carson was Jaune first bully and he didn't know how to tell him without getting beaten.

"What are you still doing up?" Pyrrah asked, staring at him from her bed.

"Just finishing up some homework," Jaune responded, looking back down at it.

"You need to sleep, or else you won't stay awake for your classes."

"I'll go to sleep as soon as I finish it," Jaune said, she did have a piont, as much as he hated to admit it.

Pyrrah signed and rolled over, away from the light. Jaune looked around the room. Ren and Nora were both sound asleep from the other side of the room. He briefly wondered what time it was. Jaune shook his head.

"Pay attention, Arc," he said quitly to himself. He needed to get Winchester's paper done.

* * *

Jaune, throughout the day, had trouble keeping his eyes open. _Come on, arua, just keep me awake for this class. _His arua, saddly, did not listen.

He plopped his head on the desk and blew out a stream of air, earning him a small kick on the foot by Pyrrah.

"Pay attention," she whiser, harshly. Yeah, easy for her to say.

He listened, kind of, for the rest of the class. As he left, he waited outside the hallway where he always met Cardin. Jaune wondered, for a brief moment, what would happen if he just left and didn't give Winchester his paper. No dobt Winchester would be pissed, but it would be sweet revenage.

No, he couldn't. He had to sit there like a good little boy.

"You have my paper, Jaune?" Cradin said, approuching from around a corner.

"Y-yeah," Jaune replied, holding out one of the two papers he spent _all night _writing. Winchester ripped it out of Jaune's hands and stuffed it into the back pocket of his uniform.

"I spent all night qorking on that, you know?"

"So?"

"So, I just thought you could, you know, try and keep it a little nicer," Jaune said, tilting his chin up. Mentaly, he was kicking himself. What was he thinking?

"What did you say? I'll treat this paper however I want!" Jaune shrake back, trying to fight the fear that was strating to form in his gut. Fear wasn't going to do him any good.

"Sorry," Jaune murmered.

"What was that?" Winchester said, enjoy the power he had over Jaune.

"I said sorry," Jaune said again, louder than the first. Winchester grinned.

"That's better," he said. "Come here next period, and I have a new job for you." With that, Cardin walked away, leaving Jaune standing in the hall.

It took Jaune a few minutes to shake the feeling. He should stand up to Winchester, but now he had two things that could kick Jaune out, him sneaking into Beacon _and _his special arua.

No, he could think like that. He just had to do what Winchester told him and hope he didn't open his big mouth.

Jaune walked to his next class like a zombie, not really taking in anything. He was dimly aware of himself sitting down in his chair next to Pyrrah and Ren. In front of Ruby. That was his favorite part about this class. Ruby. Sometimes she would hand him little notes when the professor wasn't looking.

Today was no different, a few minutes into class, a little white sheet of paper flew down onto Jaune's lap. He looked behind him to see Ruby smiling shyly at him.

_Open it,_ she mouthed. He obeyed.

Inside was the quick, slopey writing that belonged to Ruby.

_Dear Jaune,_

_You okay, 'cause you don't look okay. But if you don't want to talk about it's cool. _

_Ruby_

Jaune signed. He didn't want to talk to Ruby about it, she would just say to hit the problem head on. But that could work. If something went wrong, he would pay the price, not to mention get Ruby in serious trouble. He had to haddle this all on his own.

He quickly worte out a reply.

_Dear Ruby,_

_Whatever you think is going on, I can fix it myself. Serious, I have a special arua, there is nothing I can't do. _

_Jaune_

He passed the note up and tried to ignore the look she was giving him for the rest of class.

Jaune waited like a good little servent for Cardin's appearence. That's how he started to think of himself, servent boy. His only reason to live was to obey his master's every will.

"Arc, nice to see you," Winchester said, approuching Jaune at a rapid place. Jaune found himself standing a little straighter.

"What do you need?" Jaune said,.trying to keep his voice strong and steady.

"What I _need _is for you to do my homework. Do you think you can do that?" Cardin dropped a small stack of papers into Jaune's hands. Jauen started at them with wide eyes. Did Winchester really expect him to do all of this and his own in one night? No he wasn't thinking about Jaune only of himself.

"No," Jaune whispered, as Winchester walked away. Cardin swung around.

"What was that?" Winchester asked carefully.

"I said no," Jaune said, a little louder this time.

"I'm sorry did you just say no? Did you just say no to me?" Winchester said, almost yelling. Jaune nodded.

"You h-heard me," Jaune kicked himself for stuttering, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Do you know I can turn you in when ever I want, right?" Jaune nodded, yeah he might have thought about it a few times.

"I don't care, maybe I deserve it, but I'm not going to spend my whole life here doing what you need me to do!"

"I'm sorry, I think we reach a misunderstanding. I'm the only reason your still in this school. Don't forget it!"

"How can I forget with you always reminding me!"

Before Jaune knew it, Winchester was running at him. He punched Jaune square in the gut, causing him to double over and cough. Winchester sneared.

"Had enough yet?" Jaune straighted and wiped his face.

"I'm just getting started." With that, Jauen threw a punch, trying to hit Cardin in his face. Cardin caught his fist and kicked him in the same place he punched, leaving the area more tender than it already was.

Jaune could feel his arua start to influnce his every move, sharpening his senses, but also his streath. Jaune was worried he might hurt Winchester to the piont of death. He didn't need to blame that on himself.

Time seemed to slow down as Cardin came at him again, ready to strike. Jaune moved out of the way just as Winchester was about to hit him, causing Winchester to stumble forward. While his back was turned, Jaune kicked him in the ass, sending him to fall onto the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Jaune asked, repeating Winchester's words from earlier. Winchester stood up and growled, ready to tackle Jaune to the ground.

Jaune quickly moved away, but instead of letting Winchester knock him down, he jumped onto Winchester's back. As they both fell onto the ground, Jaune put his knee on the bend of Winchester's spine, adding pressure.

"Ah, stop," Winchester said, pleading. Jaune quickly got up off the ground. Winchester followed, rubbing his back.

"You proved your point. I wouldn't turn you in if you don't tell anyone about… this," Winchester said, looking at the ground. Jaune started to almost feel bad for him, but then remember what Winchester put him through.

"I'll agree, but only because my secrets are worse than yours," Jaune said. Winchester narrowed his eyes.

"If you dare self pity me-"

"I'm not self-piting-"

"I don't think that's a word," Winchester said, pointing his finger at Jaune. Jaune threw his hands up into the air.

"Whatever!" Winchester rolled his eyes. Maybe there was a chance they could be friends.

"Don't forget, I own you, Arc," Winchester said, and left.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Good morning/evening/afternoon (is it afternoon anywhere in the world? It probably is) I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Grimm May Cry. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune followed Pyrrah to the cliff's edge and started out at the forest below. In the distance, he could hear a monster howl. On both sides of him stood the different first year teams, including Winchester. Cardin and him reached a peace, kind of. At least he didn't have to do Winchester's homework for him anymore.

"Ready, set, go!" the instructor yelled. Jaune and his team shot off the cliffs edge.

Jaune wished he could say his landing was better than the last time, but it wasn't. After falling through waht seemed like a million branches, he finaly came to a stop (on his ass, he may add) at the bottom.

"Need help?" Pyrrah said, walking over to Jaune, offering him a hand. He took it, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Ren and Nora watches them, already ready to go.

"Sorry," he apoligized to his teammates.

"Don't sweat it," replied Ren, who then followed Nora into the dense plot of trees.

"Should we follow them?" Jaune asked Pyrrah.

"It would be wise," Pyrrah replied, heading in the same direction. Jaune took a deep breath and followed her.

Throughout the walk, Jaune was on edge. He learned from expereance that monsters and other creatures of the night could smell him. Jaune's parents taught him to stay away from the woods, and things that would want to kill him.

He learned that this lesson applied to humans as well.

The point of todays challenge was much like the first one, but different, in a way. There was only one object needed recovered. Whoever won got something, but nobody knew exactly what.

A popular rumor was no classes for a week, but to honest, Jaune doubted It.

Ren, who was leading the small parade, held up a hand. The three stopped, running into eachother.

"Ow, watch it," Nora said, after Pyrrah stepped on her foot.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh, its-" Ren turned around and pressed a finger to his lips, stopping them from talking.

_What is it? _Jaune mouthed. Ren pointed ahead to a monster as large as the trees around it, paused, sniffing the air.

"Go ahead, I can take him," Jaune said, softly. Pyrrah turned to him.

"Jaune," she said, softly, matching his volume from earlier.

"Quiet," Nora said, turning to them. The monster turned to them, pulling back his upper lip, baring his teeth. His mouth was full of fangs.

"Run!" Jaune yelled. His team listened to him, their focus was to get as much distance between them and the monster as possible. Jaune didn't follow. When they were gone, Jaune turned to the monster, still exactly where it was before.

It wanted Jaune alone.

"Just you and me," Jaune said, coming out from his haven of trees. The monster growled in reponse.

Jaune ran forward, using his extra stength to give himself a little boost. He charged at the monster, and at the very last second, jumped, landing on the monster's backside. It reared up, trying to buck him off, but Jaune held firmly to his fur. As the monster came down, Jaune stabbed it where it's neck met the beginning of it's back. Nothing happened. It didn't even leave a mark.

"What the hell?" Jaune growled, just as the monster managed to throw him off. Jaune rolled to the ground, feeling something snap. He prayed to whoever that would lsiten that he did _not _just break a rib.

He got back up off the ground, sucking in a harsh breath as his bones and ribs _positivly screamed,_ bringing tears to his eyes.

The monster stood still, and if the monster laugh, Jaune was sure it would be laughing at him. Jaune looked over and saw his sword lying on the ground.

No,he told himself, the sword wouldn't do him much good here. Not now. But still, he felt like a part of him was missing.

Jaune could feel his eyes start to glow, meaning his aura was starting to surface. What if his friends came back? No, they can, they were probably a mile away by now.

"Come and get me," Jaune said. The monster rowred, causing the nearby birds to fly away from the trees they were so comfertably perched in.

The monster ran forward, making the ground shake beneath him. Jaune jumped, but instead of landing on his back, he grabbed the monster's neck spinning it around, causing the bones to snap. The sickening sound echoed throughout the forest.

With a large _thump, _the monster hit the forest floor. Jaune breathed heavly, trying to get some air flowing through his lung again.

"Holy shit," a voice said. Jaune looked up. Staring at Jaune and the broken corpse beside him was Cadin Winchester.

"Look, Cardin," Jaune began, taking a step forward. Cardin hurried away, tripping over his own feet and landing on the ground. As Jaune got closer, Jaune threw up his hands, sheilding his face.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Jaune. Just please, don't hurt me," Cardin pleaded, he actually pleaded. Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. It wouldn't help anyways. At least it never did in the past. Jaune shook his head, and walked away, leaving Cardin to stare at the corpse he left.

* * *

After Jaune came back to the school, he collapsed in bed. After he killed the beast, he soon found his friends, telling them that he got lost, that's why it took him so long.

Not soon after that, an annocment rang throughout the entire forest, stating Team RWBY won, getting to the artifact first. A helipad was soon coming to pick them up, so stay where they were.

Nora sat down on a rock.

"Well,.this sucks," she said after a while. Ren gave her a look and her frown deeped. Jaune didn't know what he meant.

"We did our best," Pyrrah said, trying to cheer the team up.

"No we didn't, 'cause if we did, I'm pretty sure we would have won," Nora said.

"We can' winners all the time, remember that," Jaune cut in. The team was silent for the rest of the way home and for much of the evening. Jaune decided he was going to make sure his team won next time, even if it meant he beat Ruby.

That night, he sat outside Ruby's dorm with her. Him drinking a small waterbottle fill with pigs blood (it wasn't his favorite, but at least it was fresh, unlike usual) as Ruby watch him.

"You mentioned you hand a deal with the kitchen." Ruby said, her voice like a knife through the silence. Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I don't tell them what it's for, and they don't ask. It works out." She nodded.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Yeah, _human blood," _Jaune said, Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Be serious," she said.

"Oh, but I am." She hit him on the arm.

"Alright, I don't mind fersh squirl blood, but after it gets old, yuck," Jaune said.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Jaune said, cheerfully.

"No offence, Jaune, but you are the strangest person I have ever meant."

"So I've been told."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's resonded to the last chapter, or any before that, you make my day. Remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune heard the rumors going around the school, and he had to say, Winchester had outdone himself. Really, if this was his idea of revenage, he knew what hit home. Its been a while since he received such looks from his peers. Even his friends were giving sad little looks. Reby didn't, though. He loved her for that.

That, and a lot of other things.

He walked to the kitchen, pushing the door open, and walking inside.

"Jaune," the head of the kitchen, Martha, said, walking towards him.

"Hey, Martha," Jaune said. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're out already?" she asked, head crocked to the side. "That was enough to get you through the week. What, did you have a party?" Jaune shook his head. Martha had a son like him. She knew what to do. Of course, he son died a few years ago. Maybe that's why she took care of Jaune.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was really tired, and what's been going around school-" Jaune's voice faded, he didn't want to spill all of his problems to her.

She signed and went to go and get a bag from the kitchen's fridge. Martha handed it to him, but before he could take it, she pulled back.

"I expect extra work from you, and don't expect this every week," Jaune nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She handed it to him. Jaune carefully placed the sack into his wasteband, not wanting to everyone to see what he had.

"Thank yo, Martha," he said, before leaving. Before he was out of earshot, Jaune heard her yell, "Stay out of danger, don't end up dead."

Thank you Martha, as if he wasn't already trying to do that. He just managed to get in harm's way.

Jaune walked up the stairs and down the hall that lead to the dorm. He opened the door and went to the corner where his bed was. Underneath it was a small suitcase. He pulled the suitcase out from under the bed and opened it. Jaune gingerly placed the blood into the suitcase, closed it, and pushed it back under his bed.

"What was that?" Ren asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, that. Nothing," Jaune said, pushing his sandy hair out of his face.

"Really, because it looked like-"

"It was nothing."

Ren sat on the bed, no longer looking at Jaune. He got he needed space, and for that, Jaune greatful. He didn't need someone constently asking him questions, like Nora. Juane loved her, but still, some quiet is nice.

Speaking of Nora…

"Ren, come on. You have _got _to come see this," she said, pulling in Ren's arm.

"Alright, alright," he said, getting up and following Nora, all the while as she pulled his arm. Jaune set him a small smile, which he nodded in return.

Finally, some long needed quiet, which, at Beacon, was rare. There was always a professor talking, or kids laughing and talking. Right now it was quiet, whick, in owns way, set Jaune's nerves on end.

Jaune decided to take his mind off things and to do something with his time. His friends would laugh at that. His teachers today, he sweares, met up and planned to give all their homework today. This was one of the times that Jaune didn't have to do Winchester's homework anymore.

He pulled out the first thing out of his bag. Great, history. The subject he knew the least about. Jaune started at his paper, reading and rereading the first question.

Nope, he had no idea. _Maybe Ruby would know. _Yeah, fat chance. She, quite possibly, knew less about history than he did. Still, it was worth a chance.

He went a couple of doors down and knocked on Ruby's door. Yang opened it.

"Hey, vomit-boy," she said.

"Can you please stop calling me that? Really, I threw up once, and that was mostly motion sickness," Jaune replied, blushing slightly. He wasn't proud of being called vomit-boy.

"Ruby's here, if that's why your here," Yang continued, as if Jaune never opened his mouth at all.

"Maybe I was here to see you," Jaune suggested, shrugging. Yang rolled her eyes, sweeping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause I'm of to see some friends," she gave him a little wave. "See ya'." She pushed past Jaune and walked down the hall.

Jaune looked around and saw Ruby in her bunk. Jaune hopped up into it with her.

"Hey you. As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should get off before this things collapses," Jaune nodded in agreement and hopped off the bed.

They sat next to eachother on Weiss's bed, shoulders touching.

"So why did you come in?" she asked. Jaune shook his head.

"I don't know, its the rumors, and the history homework," Jaune said, the last part said lightly.

"Nobody believes the rumors, Jaune," Ruby said.

"You don't know that, Carden's convencing. I had Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah giving me weird looks since the compation, speaking of which, what did you win?"

"First of all, don't change the subject," Ruby said, but got a look from Jaune, his verison of the puppy dog eyes. She signed. "Fine, the school doesn't believe in prizes, so nothing."

Jaune suck in a breath through clenched teeth. "Ooo, harsh."

"Yeah whatever, but I'm very sure your team isn't giving you weird looks. If anything, they're looks of aw." Ruby said, nodding her head.

"If nodding your head is you trying to get me to agree, its not working," he said.

"It is too, and you know it." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"Exactly, whatever I ever say, I'm the supreme leader," she said, pumping a fist into the air.

"But anyways, your the leader of the team, I pretty sure they won't believe a silly little rumor about you," she said,. Jaune shook his head.

"That rumor's true, Ruby, you know it," Jaune said.

"No, it's not. Just because your different doesn't make you a monster," she said. Jaune felt tears staring to well up in the cornor of his eyes. No, he couldn't cry in frount of Ruby.

"Thank you, that's one of the nicest things anybodies ever said to me," Jaune said, watching her eyes well up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my life sucked," Jaune said, so much for no self-pity.

"Well its my job to make sure it doesn't," Ruby said. She stared at him for a few seconds before Jaune asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to try something."

"What?" Ruby leaned in close and pressed her lips against his. Jaune sucked in a breath, suprised. He quickly closed his eyes and pulled her in closer. Ruby made a suprised noise against his life, and kissed him faster. He couldn't believe this, he was actually kissing Ruby! Jaune's mind swirled around that one thought, over and over. She smiled against his mouth, causing his too.

"Well, this is a suprise," Blake said, standing in the doorway. Jaune and Ruby flew apart. Both faces were a dark shade of red. She walked aver to her bed and sat down, opening a book.

Not looking up, she said, "By all means, carry on."

"I'm going to leave now," Jaune said.

"Yeah, okay," Ruby said, still ready. Jaune hurried out. As he left, he heard Blake say, "God, you would think I was your dad, they way he left."

* * *

**Well, that was a chapater, in my opinion, was a chapter full of randomness. I hope the kissing sence wasn't too bad, I never had a talent for writing that. Remeber to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**While writing this, I listened to a lot of The Neighborhood and Daughter. I'm not sure if they exactly match the mood of this chapter, but hey, they're good.**

* * *

**Sometimes,** Jaune wondered what he would be like if he wasn't like he was. If he was caring, if he were passionate. He guessed that he would never know. Not that it mattered anyways, he was past caring, and wondering what it would be like if his life were different. It just kept him think about things he couldn't answer.

Besides his never ending list of questions, things were going great with Ruby. He didn't exactly have much to compare it to, Jaune never had a girlfriend, but it was going great.

During lunch, Ruby and Jaune stared at each other, earning them weird looks from his friends. They never exactly told them.

"What's going on with you two, seriously?" Yang asked. Blake never looked up from her book, Jaune thought that she might interject, but never did.

"Nothing," Ruby said in a sing-song voice. Jaune looked down and smiled. He figured that his friends would get annoyed, but they never did. At least as far as Jaune could tell.

* * *

Cardin sat behind Jaune in one of his classes. Sometimes Jaune forgot he was there, others, well, Winchester didn't let Jaune forget. This day was particularly bad.

"Hey Jaune, hows it going?" Winchester asked.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen," Jaune said, turning around.

"Winchester, Arc, is there a problem," the professor asked.

"No, sir," Jaune replied, right as Winchester said, "Yes, sir."

"Yes, Winchester,

what is it? What can Jaune possibly be doing?"

"He's distracting me," Winchester shrugged, putting his feet on the desk.

"Off the desk," the professor said, motioning to Cardin. "Seriously." Winchester looked flustered, earning a grin from Jaune.

When the professor's back was turned, Jaune turned around and smiled at Winchester. When he turned around, he felt a small smack on the side of his head, sending his sandy hair forward. Jaune turned around and yelled, "Hey!"

"Boys, headmasters office, now!"

Jaune got up and Winchester followed, feet dragging. Jaune was going to be professional here, he was going to look better than Winchester. That's all that matter. Wow, that was sad.

As he looked over his shoulder, Jaune saw Ruby giving him a sorry look. He managed a small smile and a wave.

Jaune followed Cardin down the hall and stairs, not allowing Winchester behind him. He didn't want to think what Cardin could do to him. Though it might not be that bad. They both were in trouble, no need to further the punishment. Though Cardin might have also been thinking, thye were both in trouble, so it didn't matter what he did now.

Cardin opened the door, not bothering to hold it open for Jaune. Both boys stood akwardly as the headmaster shuffled through his papers.

"Boys," said Ozpin, both boys waited for him to say something, but he never did.

"Um, sir, Professor Peter-"

"I don't care who sent you, all I care is you are wasting my time just standing there. You were sent here for a reason, why the teachers always said you here, I don't know-"

"Because you're the headmaster-"

"But it's getting annoying," Ozpin finished. Winchester signed, looking bored.

"Winchester," snapped Ozpin. Jaune sent him a little smirk.

"Both of you, sit down," the headmaster said, motioning to the empty chairs in front of his desk. There were two, maybe it was fate, the two chairs waiting for them. Yeah fate, Jaune thought, because it was just date there was two chairs.

"Whatever is going on, it better stop, I'm getting tired of the rumors-yes, Cardin, I've heard the rumors," Ozpin said, reponding to Winchester's supriesed look. "When I'm a teacher," _headmaster, _Jaune mentally corrected. "And I now about your twisted love life-"

"Love life?" Cardin and Jaune asked at the same time. Ozin rolled his eyes.

"You need to work this _dispute _out," he corrected himself. Jaune rolled his eyes.

"_Now," _Ozpin said, motioning the two together. Jaune signed.

"I'm sorry," Jaune said throwing hsi hands up into the air. He turned to Ozpin. "Happy?" he snapped. Ozpin ignored him.

"Now you Winchester." Winchester turned away.

"I'm not apoligizing to a _grimm," _he said.

"Suck it up," Jaune said.

"Fuck off," Cardin said. Jaune looked over to the headmaster, expecting him to say something. He didn't.

"You fuck off, you started it," nice Jaune, real nice. Jaune kept looking over at Ozpin, waiting for him to say something. "Seriously, I thought we were becoming friends. Now half the school is looking at me like I'm a freak."

Cardin stood up, knocking the chair back. "I'm out!" He said, storming out. Ozpin turned to him.

"Well, leave," he said. Shooing him out. Jaune got up, took a deep breath and left.

As he walked out, he could have sworn every eye was turned on him, whispers like a thousand stabbing voices following him where ever he went. It made him wanting the silence. But silence made it worse. Everything just _pressed _on him, making him want to scream. Ttherr was no escape, not anymore.

_Did you hear about that Arc kid-_

_Yeah, I hears he was a monster_

_I heard he was a grimm_

_I heard he killed someone to get in here_

_I heard he took some kids weapons_

_Well, if I had weapons like his, I would take some, too_

Over and over, again and again. Jaune was clutching his head, feeling as if his head was about to shatter. He got weird looks, no doubt going to start more rumors.

_Hear about that Arc kid, he's crazy_

Times like this, Jaune wished he could leave. There was nothing left for him at this school, but Ruby. He pictured her beautiful hair, blowing in the wind, her smile, especailly aimed in his direction, and her fighting skill, man, they could put anyone to shame. She was amazing, and Jaune was a freak.

They balanced each other out. The broken one, and the whole one. Ying and yang. Push and pull.

He arrived at Ruby's door, he didn't even realized he was going that way, but it made sense, he was thinking about her. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there stood Ruby. She smiled, oh that smile, and threw her arms around him, pressing a soft, feather light kiss to his lips.

"Ruby, it wasn't that bad," Jaune said.

"Yeah, everyone said Cardin ran out, and I thought it was bad," Ruby shrugged.

"How does everyone in this school know everything right as it happens?" Jaune asked, staring at the cieling.

"I don't know, I was just worried, what if they kicked you out, it would be my fault," she said. Jaune took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"No nothings your fault, your perfect," he said, thinking it was the right thing to say.

"Would you destory something perfect in order to make it beautiful?" she said, almost dream like.

"What's that from?" Jaune asked. Ruby looked at the floor, twirling her foot side to side, side to side.

"I don't know," Ruby said. "Just remember it if anything happens."

"What could happen?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, life just changes so fast," she said, almost saddly.

"Ruby I'm not leaving, you have my word," Jaune said, raising his right hand. Oh, how he wished he could keep that promise.

* * *

**Yesterday, it snowed. I feel like mother nature was playing a April Fools joke on me. On a different note, baseballs back!**

**Remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Do you promise to stay with me?"_

_"Always."_

_"Wake up, Jaune , wake up." Jaune felt as if was surrounded by water, lifting his head up, out of the water that was enclosing his body from all sides. _

Jaune woke with a stat to someone lightly shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light of his dorm room. Ren backed away staring at Jaune.

"Good, you're up," he said, walking away. Pyrrah sent him a sorry look from her bed. Jaune felt as if his body was on fire, even vain craving the blood he needed. He tried to stand, feeling dizzy.

Pyrrah rushed forward, catching Jaune before he landed face first on the wooden floor.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Nora asked, almost shreeking. Jaune nodded. He wasn't alright, everything was starting to blur together, the room itself was made of giant lights. It was almost like he was under water, looking at the world above him.

"Please, just leave," he asked, his words were starting to slur together. God, he felt as if he was drunk. Though, he didn't think being drunk would hurt this bad.

"Jaune-" Pyrrah started, slowly, as if she was talking to a confused child.

"Please, Pyrrah, this is the best thing you could do for me," Jaune said, hoping she could tell how sorry he was. She set her jaw and walked out. Jaune almost called her back, almost. Ren and Nora quickly followed suit.

Finally he was alone. Jaune half-walked, half-crawled to his case under the bed. He dragged it out, feeling as if it weighted a hundred pounds. He never felt this week before.

Jaune's hands were almost shaking so badly that he couldn't open the case. He managed though. But what he found, well nothing could compare him for it.

Inside was a small note, most likely ripped off of a sheet of paper from class, reading _I O U :). _Nothing was left, besides the note. Jaune couldn't help it, he wailed.

He couldn't waste anytime pouting, he needed the kitchen. He stood up, feeling his legs shake under him, like a new born coats, and walked to the door, holding the wall for support. The door knob was hard to turn, but after a few tries, Jaune got it. Outside was a busy, bumbling mess.

People stared at Jaune was he went past, whispering and pointed to their friends. Jaune felt his cheeks go red. He could just attack one of them. It would be so easy. Just jump on them, bite them, and there, so much warm, fresh blood. He could almost _feel _the warm, _sweet _blood as it filled his mouth. He could almost feel the body go cold under his touch, watching it go pale, as blood ran down his chin.

It was felt so real. Jaune was convessed it wasn't, until he looked down and saw the student under him, lying with her face in her own blood, which was pouring freely from the large gash in her wrist.

Jaune stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him, who was trying to say something, but couldn't. Jaune didn't think she had the stegth to.

"Someone get the nurse!" a person yelled, Jaune didn't look up. He didn't even look as someone grabbed his collar, yanking up, not even as it tighten so hard that he couldn't breath.

"Look at her," a kid screamed. Jaune didn't know his name, here never seen him in his life. The kid, his eyes bloodshot, threw Jaune against the wall, hard enough that his head made a dent in the drywood.

"She's dead because of you, you!" he said, coming towards Jaune, who was lying on the floor, his head was dizzy, but this time, not from the lack of dead.

"She's not dead," Jammed whispered, he could talk any louder. He knew she was dead though. She lost to much blood, she was too pale to possibly be alive.

The kid was crying, whoever it was, she was important to him. Maybe a partner in combat, a girlfriend, or both. Hanna felt a pain in his heart unlike none he had ever felt before.

He swiped the back of his hand against his mouth. When he pulled it back, it was bright red, matching the color in a puddle on the carpet. Jaune turned and wrench, there was nothing left in his stomach. That didn't matter, he felt his stomach contrast again and again, determined to rid itself of the non-existed food.

When his stomach settled, Jaune leaned against the wall, suprised to find he was consumed with guilt. He always wonder what it would be like to take a human life. He never thought it might actually happen.

The nurse came rushing down the hall, a kid ahead of her, showing where to go. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the pool of blood starting to soak in the carpet, the deathly pale girl lying dead, blood staining her right forearm. The metalic smell of blood filled the air.

She leaned against the wall, a deer in headlights kind of look on her face.

"She's dead," the nurse said, as if it wasn't clear already. "Who did this?" She demanded, not yet setting her eyes on Jaune, who was looking, still, at the girl.

"He did," someone said, pointing to Jaune. Jaune looked up and locked eyes with the nurse, staring at the horror apparent in her eys. He looked around at the crowd, and saw his friends and teammates. He looked at Ruby, who turned away. He could see tears rolling off her cheeks and hitting the floor.

He wondered how much see saw. He hoped and prayed to whoever would listen that she hadn't.

He felt someone pull him up to his feet. Jaune looked up and saw it was the nurse.

"You," she hissed in his ear. "You should go to hell."

"So everyone keeps telling me," he said, his voice raspy. She made a noise showing her disgust and walked him down the hall, her nail digging her nails into his back.

"I knew her," the nurse said, curving her long nails, scratching Jaune's back. He held back a sound of pain.

"I'm sorry," Jaune said.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I said _shut up," _she pratically yelled. Jaune's heart thumped wildly in his chest, like a bass drum. He was very sire the nurse could hear it. It never occured to Jaune to wonder wonder where they were going. Or if he was ever going to return.

Jaune thought of Ruby, how she looked when he last saw her. He felt his eyes start burning with tears that where about to spill over. Every supressed emotion he was holding back was starting to come to the surface. It just wasn't far.

At the end of the hall they were walking down was a door. The nurse led him to the end of it. A million theories danced in his head of what could be behind there.

"It ends here," she said, taking hold of the door knob and slowly pushing it open.

Jaune looked inside and gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune could process what he was seeing fast enough, it was all just too much. The transperent sheet seperating each bed didn't really hide anything from Jaune's vison. The nurse pushed Jaune foward, causing him to stumble slightly.

"You are joining them soon," she hissed. Jaune briefly wonder how someone could possible hate another person that much. Oh yeah, he killed someone, maybe that's how.

"Can you just let me go, ignore the whole thing," Jaune suggested. The women rolled her eyes, or at least Jaune was pretty sure she rolled her eyes; he couldn't see her face.

Jaune swallowed as he looked over at the sleeping bodies on the tables. There were about twenty to thirty, each with a sleeping, or at least Jaune hoped they were just sleeping, each different ages.

The youngest looked about five, which sicken Jaune. The oldest was perhaps middle-aged.

Jaune turned to the nurse and asked, "Who are these people?" The nurse's eye lingered on a girl who may have been Jaune's age, but everyone look younger while asleep.

"They are just like you," she said quietly, as if she were afraid she might wake the sleeping people on the cot. Whatever spell took over the women broke as she hustled Jaune forward once again.

As they walked forward, Jaune felt as if his heart might leap out of chest, grimcing as it pounded in his chest. His breath came in slow, low, gasps, it seemed almost as if Jaune might vomit.

Whatever happened, Jaune didn't want to end up on the table. They reached the end of the row of bodies, each person lying on the steel, cold metal made Jaune just a bit more sick inside.

The nurse sat him down on a bed, this one soft, with a materess and sheets, the kind like in the dorms.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jaune demanded, the nurse didn't look at him, just looked through drawers, muttering "Where is it, where is it, ah here." Jaune's stomach dropped.

She shoved Jaune flat onto his back, causing him to make a small, desperate voice as she held him down. Jaune should have been able to fight her, but he felt weak. Apperently human blood, or maybe just her's, burned faster than animal blood. The nurse brought a needle to his wrist and pushed it in, harsh, she didn't care what happpened to Jaune.

Why would she? Jaune was a murder.

Jaune felt his grasp on realtiy slipped. He saw dancing shapes of the monsters that plauged his nightmares as a child as he drifted of into a deep, quite dream.

* * *

_Ruby stood in a medow filled with soft, white lillies. The fresh, clean air reached Jaune's nose. He took a deep breath in, relishing the smell. She turned to him, her cape flowing gracefully behind her, a crown of lillies weaved into her raven black hair._

_"Come on," Jaune smiled and came closer. It seem, though, whenever Jaune tried to move that the ground held him down._

_"Ruby," he called out, but his voice was lost in the wind. Ruby held out her hand, like she was reaching out to him, when a invisible force pulled her back, faster and faster, gaining speed, until Jaune could no longer see her. _

_The sky turned red, the color of blood, and the grass and flowers in the medow shivled up and died, their color turning black. The color of rot replaced the clean medow air. Jaune took a small step forward, seeing if he was allowed to. Dead plants crunched under his feet._

_"Ruby," he callled out. His voice echo back several times, before a shrill, female scream rage out from behind him. Jaune whipped around, trying to see who it was. Hoping with every fiber of his being that it was Ruby. As soon as he turned the scream came again, but behind him._

_He turned in circles, the scream closing in on him from all sides of him. "Ruby," he called out to the red sky. The screams continued, and Jaune swore that if they continued any longer, he was going to go mad._

_Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. Jaune could see it's black air blowing in the wind, reminding him of a raven, and a long white dress._

_"Ruby," he called out, smiling again. She got closer and closer. Jaune could see her skin was a greyish color, the color of the dead, her mouth was open the scream was coming from her._

_She got closer, and the scream got louder, causing Jaune to whimper in pain as he pressed his hands up to his ear, trying to block out the noise. _

_Jaune closed his eyes, bloking everything out. When he opened them again, the girl was face-to-face with him. He could see her wrist was bleeding, as if an animal torn it open. Her dress was stained with the cimson color. Her eyes were blood shot, so that he could barely see the whites of her eyes._

_The screaming stopped, instead she muttered, "You could have saved me," over and over, starting at the softest whisper, she then grew to the level of voice she had before. Jaune felt his ears began to feel as if the were starting to bleed._

_"Stop, please," Jaune pleaded, tears forming in his eyes, and started to pool over his eyelids onto his cheek. She reached out her hand and swiped her fingernails down his cheek, causing them to bleed. The salt of his tears causing them to burn._

_He was rold that you can't feel pain in dreams, and you can just wake up, but more and more Jaune was sure this was real, that he never would wake up._

_"Please," he pleaded one last time. She stopped screaming and looked down at him._

_"You always wondered what Hell would be like," she said, her voice raspy, but had a certain, beautiful undertone to it. "This is it."_

* * *

When Jaune came back to reality, he was sure if it was just another dream, or the real thing. The dream, or maybe a memory replaying over and over in his mind, until it covered ever thought, all but one. Why was he wake?

"Ruby give him a minute," Jaune heard a voice say, almost as if he was hearing it under water. Jaune turned his head to the side, but it just made him dizzy and everything a big blur.

"Where-" then he stopped, his tounage feeling like it was made of lead. The cool table was under him, his back aching.

"We found you here," a deep voice said. Male, probably Ren.

"The girl?" Jaune said, slurring his words together. Both Ren and Ruby were silent, they didn't eant to be the one to tell Jaune that he killed someone.

"We need to find the headmaster," Ruby said. "Maybe he will help us." Jaune shook his head.

"No," he said, simply, hoping Ren would expand upon that.

"What he means to say is that Ozpin probably knows already. He was probably the one who sent Jaune here in the first place." _Thank you Ren, _Jaune thought. Ruby huffed, not satified.

"We need to do something." Ruby said.

"Its my fault, I couldn't control myself and now someone's dead from it," Jaune said, voice raising.

"It's not your fault," Ruby agrued.

"No, if remembered earlier, or if I just control myself, maybe we would be in this mess!" Jaune said, angrey with himslef more than anything. Both of them turned and a door opened and slammed shut. Ren left.

"It's my fault too, if I didn't distract you, you could have fed," Ruby said, looking down at he shoes. It wasn't Ruby's fault, but she blamed it on herself anyways.

"Look, nothing I do is ever your fault, just remember that," Jaune said. Ruby looked up at him. The door slammed shut once again. Both looked up.

"Oh, good Jaune's awake. Now the fun can start."

* * *

**Hello, wonderful people reading the story. I'm sorry, but chapters may be slightly delayed for the time being. I'm going to update as much as I can, so stick with me here.**

**On a side note, the blood moons finally here! I don't know why I'm so happy about that, but I am.**

**Remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Full chapter is here. Thank you everyone for being patient.**

* * *

Jaune looked at the person speaking, his heart beating wildly in his chest. This man looked almost familiar, but Jaune couldn't reconize him. The way the man looked at him, that devilish smile, the only thing Jaune could see, for his face was hidden by the shadows, well, it made Jaune uneasy to say the least.

Ruby and Jaune's eyes trained on the man as he left the doorway and stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Jammed squinted, trying to make out the man's face.

"0zpin," Ruby said softly, her eyes widen.

"Ruby, hello. Though I'm not here to meet you, you are welcome to stay," Ruby huffed and crossed her arms.

"0f course I'm staying here. Who else is going to make sure Jaune is safe.

"We want answers," Jaune said, trying to keep his voice tough, because he knew that if he didn't, everything everything would start to crash down on him.

"Correction, you want answers, Ruby is here just to take up space and waste air." Ruby narrowes her eyes at Ozpin, he just smiled and looked down at her, as if she were a small child, unable to 0 understand much.

"Sorry dear." Jaune expected Ruby to lash out, to be her usual self, but she didn't, just sat quitly, staring back at Ozpin.

"These people are here because we, as in the staff at this school, found them dangerous. The only reason you haven't joined them, well at least not yet, is that you kept your head low. We never thought you were anything special, until we found these." Ozpin held up something, Jaune reconized it as his blood. The one he was missing, when, today, yesterday?

"You took it?" Jaune said in a softly. "You're the reason I killed her?" Ozpin shook his head.

"You didn't have the will power out for a couple more stories," 0zpin corrected. Jaune stared wide eyed at the headmaster. He was the only reason that Jaune was in this mess.

"Why?" Jaune asked after a moment. Ozpin shrugged.

"I had a theory about you, I just needed to test it before I could know for sure. One of your roommates saw something intresting under your bed. I took, just to see what you would do. I never dreamed you would hurt someone."

Jaune stared blankly at Ozpin, letting what he just said sink in. Ozpin was the reason why he killed someone. He was the reason Jaune was here and not somewhere laughing with his friends or staring at ever so boring 0homework. Maybe the homework part wasn't that bad.

"You are the reason I'm here, you're the reason I killed someone!" Jaune shouted. Ruby flinched, Jaune felt sorry for that, but Ozpin just smiled. Creepily, Jaune might add.

"How many times do we have to go through this, you chose your own path. You, Jaune, were not strony enough to resist the _sweet,.juicy _blood of that poor girl. Could you?"

**Those who re0ad the preview, you can start here.**

"I didn't mean to," Jaune pleaded, that ever growing guilt flooding back. It numbed all of his senses until that was the only thing he could feel.

"0h really, are you sure? You don't seem like it," Ozpin said.

"Jaune, just ignore him," Ruby whispered. Jaune was past hearing her though.

"You better step back, or that girl won't be the only person I kill!" Jaune shouted at Ozpin, raising to his feet at rapid speed.

"Scarlett," he said.

"What?" asked Jaune.

"Scarlett,that's her name, I got tired of you referring to her as 'the girl'," Ozpin said, in his "matter-of-fact" way.

"Thanks," Jaune said, after a few seconds.

"For what?" Ozpin asked, but a little hint of a smile on his face. Jaune didn't answer what, however. He knew Ozpin knew what he was talking about. He just wanted to be difficult.

"Are you ready?" 0zpin asked after a moment.

"For what?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby, it may be best if you leave the room for a moment. Don't worry, I will be very sure no harm can come to Jaune," Ozpin turned to Ruby. Ruby's face took on the appearance of someone eating something sour.

"I'm not leaving," she said, determined.

"Suite yourself. Just do me a favor and keep a level head, I don't want you to lash out," he said.

"Jaune, if you don't mind, lay0 down. And I know what you're going to say, do0n't agrue with me," 0zpin said. Jaune layed down, staring at the ceiling.

"Jaune, what are you doing!" she asked as he layed down.

"I'm laying down," he said, like it wasn't a big deal.

"No, you can't," she said.

"I'm tired, I just need rest," Jaune said. Ruby looked at him with wide eyes. She was suprised about what he was saying. He guessed he was too.

"You can't say that, you can't give up!" Ruby pleaded to him.

"I would hate to interupt, but he really doesn't have a choice in the matter," 0zpin said. Both Jaune and Ruby sent him dirty looks. "I can just make him comply either way, but its a lot eaiser for me if you just lay down and sleep."

"Will I ever wake up?" he asked.

"You can't tell me that you're actually thinking about this, are you?" Ruby pratically yelled.

"I don't have a choice," he pleaded to Ruby. He didn't want to make her angry at him. He couldn't stand kt when she was mad at him. It was like a knife to his poor, fragile heart.

"He's right, he doesn't have a choice, Ruby, you should have left. He wants this. To answer your question, we don't know if they wake up or not. We have only been having this progam for five year. So far, no," 0zpin said. Jaune felt like gagging.

"Wait, we woke him up," Ruby said, looking confused.

"That wasn't the real thing, just temporary to keep Jaune calm before I came. He killed on of my students, I would like to be the one to make sure he can't hurt anyone else."

Jaune pulled Ruby in close, so their foreheads touched. He whispered, so that Ozpin could hear them. Ozpin stepped out of the room, wanting to give them privicy. This was one of the things he didn't want to intrupt, he was already taking away part of the boy's life.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me," she said.

"I'm not going to leavd you, think of this as a short vaction," he said, rubbing up and down her arms, trying to make her feel better. There was a lump in his throat he could not get rid of. No matter how much he sallowed.

"I'm going to wake you up, I know where you are now. I'm going to wake you up," she repeated. "I know where you are now, we can bring us all in, you'll be safe."

"Don't bring Ren, maybe not Nora either," he said.

"Why not?" she asked after a minute. She was confused. After all, you were suppose to trust your team.

"I think Ren turned me in. He saw me as I was putting away my blood," he said. She got wide eyed.

"Your blood, Jaune," she said, looking scared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not hungry, or thristy as a matter of fact," he said. It made him worried. The only human blood he ever had was Ruby's and Scarlett's. Ruby's, the small drop that he had was enough to fill him up as long as a whole bag of butcher's blood would.

That fact was what really scared Jaune. It just meant that he was suppose to have human blood. His body obvoiusly liked it better. He knew his mother, who shared that curse with him, had human blood. She told him to stay away from it, at all this was why. Once you had it, you couldn't help but have more.

Ruby placed a soft, tender kiss to Jaune's lips, distracting Jaune from his thoughts. She moved her lips slowly, as if trying to make the kiss last as long as it could before Ozpin came, and with him, he brought his demons. He held her closer, pulling her into him tightly, so that no air could get through their body's. Her breath hitched in his mouth and he smiled.

He wasn't aware of the needle slowly make its way into his neck. He wasn't aware as Ruby screamed something he was past the point of understanding. All he was aware of was the ever growing field of unconsionness that over took his body. Forcing him to lose more and more of his surrondings and pulling him down into the dark planes of his mind.

Before he completely lost himself, he heard a voice say, "I'm sorry."

Then, everything went black.

**I will try to update sooner. No more two week things, is tHat okay. Oh, I left a bunch of zero all around, if you're bored, try to find them.**

**Remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the same dream, over and over. Of Jaune losing Ruby, she always died right in front of him, just feet away. He could never do anything about it, either he never got there in time or he did, but she still died anyways. He should have gotten used to it, he knew he should have, but it still came as a shook every time.

Another part, always right after Ruby died, Scarlet came after him. Every time Scarlet disappeared and Ruby reappeared, Jaune felt himself sighing, happy that the horrid dream was over.

That's all he really wanted, for theses dreams to end. For someone to wake him up out of this continuous cycle. That is, until someone did. That's when things got a little messy

The cycle started again. Each time, Jaune thought _this time, this is the times I'm going to save her, I know it. _It never happened, though, it never worked out like he thought is was.

This time was different though, Ruby didn't come.

"Ruby," Jaune called out, looking around, calling out Ruby's name constantly. All he got was echoes around him, he didn't even know where they came from, it wasn't like there was any cliffs around. He guess that was the thing about dreams, they make perfect sense when you're sleeping, but when you wake up, you're wondering how in the hell that even seemed remotely possible. Like unicorns. No, not really.

Why do you only call me when you're high?

Scarlet showed up, this time, only feet in front of him, breathing his air, that is, if she even still breathed.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly. She started to breath heavily (so she _did _breath), almost as if she was done running a marathon.

"What do you want?" he said a little louder, stepping as close as he could to her without knocking her over.

"_You," _she hissed and pushed him forward, knocking him to the ground, digging her nails into his neck until he could" not breath. Jaune's vision was starting to get a little blurry around the edges, as he gasped like a fish on land.

"_Please," _he tried to plead with her as he felt his last breathes escaping him. He could hardly see her snarl, his vision was to blurry. But what he did see made her look like a demon. That's it, that's what she was, a demon from hell, coming to take him where he always knew he was going.

"Why should I grant you mercy," Scarlet snarled.

"_Please," _he breathed again. Jaune felt himself getting light-headed.

She let go of him and stood up, walking away. Soothing down her dress as she went. Jaune layed back down, letting the cool ground soothe his nerves.

He closed his eyes, thankful to get some rest, finally. "Wake up, Jaune," a voice said over him. Jaune wasn't even sure if it was real or not, maybe it was just in his head.

Well, it was a dream so he guessed everything, in a literal sense, was in his head.

"Ruby?" he asked, still not opening his eyes, he didn't want to be disapionted when it wasn't her.

"¥ou need to wake up," the voice said again. Jaune could hear the grass shuffle as she kneeled down, pressing a soft hand to Jaune's cheek. Jaune leaned his face into the hand, enjoying another living things presence.

"¥ou need to let this go," she said. Jaune opened his eyes and looked to find Ruby's eyes starung back at him. "Leave, wake up."

"0kay," he said. Jaune didn't even believe want he said. Neigther did Ruby. Ruby was just in his head, though, evrything was. At least, thays what he kept telling himself.

"¥ou need to do this on your own," she said. With one last look at him, he turned around and walked away, disapearing into what deep dark place she came from.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

How is he supposed to wake up. Ozping said this was perment, there was no way that they knew of the erase this. Maybe there was a way. Jaune didn't know. Until a few days ago, he was just a nobody. Now look at him, Jaune was everyone's biggest worry.

"Jaune, get it together," he whispered to himself. He softly slapped his cheek, trying to get his senses on alert. "Do this for Ruby, for yourself."

_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

Jaune felt a pain in his head, it pounded in his skull. At first, it started out small, then, it grew bigger and bigger, as he tryed harder. Maybe he should give up. This place wasn't that bad anyways.

No, he couldn't. He had so much left to live for.

He could have sworn that he heard someone shout, "Get up!" But he could just be imagining it, after all, nobody would be calling him.

"Jaune!" There was that same voice again. Jaune looked around trying to figure out where that voice was coming from.

It could just be his head, though it seemed lime everything was these days. Jaune wondered what the world was like now.

Has thirty years gone by, or just a few day, hours, minutes?

Thats the part that really got to Jaune, the fact all of his friends could be grown up, moved on, having kids of their own. He wasn't saying that they should just dwell on him, it just was strange.

That's why you need to wake up, so you wont be another body on a table, he told himself. €veryone you love is there, don't leave them.

He tried to force his eyes open, like the way you do during a bad dream, he tried pinching his arm, forcing himself awake, but nothing seemed to work.

Well, this sucked.

" Come on," he whispered to himself. "You can do it, you can wake up." Every fiber of Jaune's body went to trying to open his eyes.

Suddenly, everything went black. He still couldn't open his eyes, it felt as though the were glued together. It felt as thoug. He was blind.

Then,t the world around him suddenly became clear, he was awake. Jaune did the impossible.

* * *

**sorry, not all of this may make sense, I'm sick, plus I have finals that I NEED to pass, so those don't help.. Forgive the errors. I'malso writing this on my phone which doesn't help. Apparently my roommate feels as if my computer is hers whenever she wants it, which is all the time!**

**remember to review. Every time you do, a baby unicorn is born. **


End file.
